


At First Sight

by slashyrogue



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: First Meeting, Love at First Sight, M/M, Nigel is a Thief, Painting, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Nigel breaks into a house with Darko to steal some high end items and sees a painting that takes his breath away.





	At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this art here: 
> 
> http://slashyrogue.tumblr.com/post/162632528550/sheep-in-clouds-adam-raki-3-watch-the-whole

Nigel paused by the window, his eyes settled suddenly on a covered frame that hung just inches from the bed. He pulled off the covering and set his flashlight on the picture.

It was lovingly done, the drawing, the lines full of feeling in every stroke. He couldn’t look away even as he heard Darko yell out to him.

He took several steps forward and touched his hand to the face of a man someone loved very much.

“NIGEL WHAT THE FUCK?”

Nigel shook himself, started to help Darko fill the bag, and tried not to look up again.

He did though, once more as he left.

The man in the painting he wanted to know, needed to know, and could not stop himself from going back the next night.

Darko had found out about the old man dying right after his funeral, about the estate sale upcoming full of a “collection crafted for years.”

Nigel hadn’t read up on it like Darko did, didn’t know if the painting was the old man or someone else.

The minute he crept in through the field, hidden away from prying eyes, he saw him.

The man looked the same as the painting, stared up at the night sky with wonder.

“Fuck.”

He must’ve spoken too loud because the man startled, looked around and spotted him immediately.

“Who’re you? I can call the police.”

Nigel put up his hands. “I’m no one, gorgeous.”

The man’s nose wrinkled in annoyance.

“No one is not who you are, we’re all someone.”

Nigel smiled. “Then who are you?”

“Adam Raki.”

Nigel bowed. “Nigel Ibanescu.”

He looked up again and saw Adam had taken his cell phone out. “Are you one of the people who stole my father’s things?”

Nigel didn’t lie. “Yes.”

“Why?”

“Money.”

Adam’s fist curled. “You shouldn’t have done that.”

“Darling–”

He started to press the buttons and Nigel took off, cursed his idiocy for even having talked to him at all. He got to his bike on the other side of the field and hopped on, almost hoped he got caught so he could see Adam again.

No they definitely wouldn’t see each other again.

Nigel wouldn’t be that stupid.

Or that lucky.


End file.
